And So the Hunt Begins
by Mandy the StoryWeaver
Summary: Xemnas has hired a bounty hunter to bring back Axel. But why would he do that, when Axel is still working for the Organization? What is the Organization planning to do with this female bounty hunter? The pairing with the OC, Alexa, is a secret...
1. Chapter 1: Eventful

**Mandy: Hello, and welcome to another exciting story by me!**

**Everyone: -weakly cheering-**

**Mandy: Hey, don't give me that! I've actually got most of these chapters done, but I haven't typed them up and edited them!**

**Axel: Yea, yea, same old story…**

**Mandy: -growls furiously, turning her evil death glare on him-**

**Axel: Eep. -hides behind Demyx-**

**Mandy: Hey, Roxas, do the disclaimer.**

**Roxas: Mandy does not own me, Axel, the Organization, or any of the worlds listed. They are property of Disney and Square Enix. The only thing she owns is Alexa. And the few measly things in her life…**

**Mandy: Thanks, Roxas! Anyways, the pairing is with the OC, Alexa. But who is it that she falls in love with? Is it who she's hunting for? Or someone she meets along the way? The pairing's a secret! .**

**Axel: It's **_**got**_** to be me. I mean, she's chasing me and everything. Why would a girl do that unless she likes me?**

**Mandy: She hasn't even met you. And I can think of why a girl would chase you…**

**Axel: Why?**

**Mandy: -glinty eyes, takes out Doorshield- To kill you, of course! -chases after Axel, who runs-**

**Roxas: Anyways, here's the first chapter! Please R&R!**

**Chapter One: Eventful**

_**Alexa…**_

"Axel. Number IIX. Flurry of Dancing Flames. Weapons: Chakrams. Red, spiky hair, emerald green eyes. Usually found wearing a black cloak, hood might be up. Very lean. Likes to burn things."

I found this description highly amusing. My assignment was to track this guy down and bring him back. The dark-skinned Xemnas watched me with his amber, cat-like eyes. I peeked over the top of the paper he had handed to me, and he brushed back a strand of his short silver hair.

"Well? Will you do it, Alexa?" He asked.

"Depends. What did this guy do?" I questioned in return. I didn't want to bring Axel back to Xemnas only to find out it was over something stupid (like a four-munny bet… I've dealt with that kind of thing before).

"He turned traitor, and killed one of our own." I sucked in my breath, biting my bottom lip.

"That doesn't sound too good. Okay, what's Axel's personality?" I asked, "He could be in disguise." I always hated it when the target happened to be a shapeshifter.

"Hmm…" Xemnas avoided my gaze, and then glanced up at me. I thought I saw a grin, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Let's just say… His character is quite despicable, and we all hate him." I nodded, still suspicious. What was that sly look for? Was Axel really _that_ bad?

"Another thing. Where might he be at this time? Do you have any suspicions about that?"

"Well, of course; he would never show his face here, at Castle Oblivion, or at the World That Never Was. We populate this place."

"Who are you talking about when you say 'we'?"

"The Organization and I live in these places."

"Alright… Lastly, what am I getting in return?"

"Greedy, greedy," Xemnas turned, stepping into a portal. He came back a few seconds later, "Fifty hundred thousand munny, and…" He threw a pair of keys at me, which I easily caught, "A gummi ship, to help you find him."

"OK, thanks," I said. I paused, looking around the white room. I found no doors. "Um…" He glanced at me, "How do I get out of here?!"

_**Meanwhile, with Axel…**_

"They've hired the bounty hunter, my liege," The Dusk told me. I stood at the top of Twilight Town's clock tower, leaning against a wall.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"We managed to hear the name Alexa, my liege." It replied, bowing.

"Hmm…." I rubbed my chin, intrigued, "A girl. This should be interesting…" I grinned, "Try and get more information. I think I might want to meet her."

_**Alexa…**_

I decided on checking the world called "Hollow Bastion." It seemed like a place for traitorous people at first -- that was until I met the people there.

A pink, flying, pig-like thing with a red pom-pom coming off its antennae came up and greeted me. I stared at it funnily, wondering why it just said "kupo" after its sentence. It was quite annoying, and it could rub off on someone if they were around it long enough.

"I'm a Moogle, kupo. Is there something you need help with, kupo?" It asked.

"Yea… Have you seen a guy in a black cloak, red hair, green eyes, likely to be carrying chakrams?" I asked. The moogle shook its head.

"No. Sorry, kupo," While we were talking, a spiky, brown-haired man in punkish clothes came up to us. On his back was a sword, but its hilt was a gun-like shape. _I've heard of those,_ I thought, _That's a Gunblade!_ "Hey, kupo!" The moogle said to him, "Leon!"

"What is it, kup -- I mean, what is it?" Leon asked, almost adding the annoying moogle word "kupo" to the end of his sentence.

"I'm Alexa. You haven't happened to meet anyone in a black cloak, have you?" I inquired. He shook his head, and I sighed. "Figures. Well, I'd better be off, then."

"Kupo!" Cried the moogle, and he came up, tugging on my long sleeved pink jacket, "Do you need any items, kupo?" I looked down at its pleading face. It seemed that they didn't get much business on this world.

"Yea. I could always stock up on some potions," I said, smiling, "And I think my gummi ship could use improvements…"

"Did you say…'gummi ship'?" A voice asked from behind me. It was an old guy with blond hair that had startled me. He wore a white sweater and khakis, and his eyes were glinting. "I can do that."

"Ignore that scary face of his," Leon reassured me, "Cid's been crazy for some gummi ship to pass in, but we haven't gotten any business lately."

"Please!" Cid took my shoulders, shaking me, "Where is it?!" I pointed to my gummi ship, which was sitting in the town square.

I named it the Storm Rose. I had a thing for roses, and this was mounted with Storm guns. The name made some sense, I guess. The edges were sharp, in case a rival ship decided to run into the sides. It was a beautiful (and custom) shade of dark blue. A deflector was attached to the bottom side of the cock pit, ready to deflect as many enemy lasers as possible.

"Don't change the paint, whatever you do! I love that color!" I shouted as Cid rushed over to the gummi ship. "He's not going to go crazy and change the whole thing, is he? I just got it!"

"Don't worry, kupo. I'll have my moogle assistant watch over him, kupo!" The moogle reassured me, "Well, c'mon, kupo! To the shop, kupo!"

* * *

Cid had done a nice job on the gummi ship. If an armada of Heartless flew in, I'd be able to take them on with the Storm Rose II (I decided to change the name since Cid went ahead and messed with the paint, anyway). I got plenty of accessories and items to get myself through until I caught Axel.

"Thank you, everyone! Call me if you see a guy in a black cloak!" I shouted at the inhabitants of Hallow Bastion. They waved as I boarded the new and improved Storm Rose II. A screen popped up, and Cid's huge, scary face appeared on it.

"Ok, Alexa, if you need any adjustments or tune-ups, let me know. We'll work out something." He said. The screen was so detailed I could see his nose hairs, and I covered my shiver with a wave and a fake smile.

"Thanks, Cid. Bye." I said through my teeth. After the screen turned off, I ran to the newly installed bathroom, feeling sick. When I felt a little better, I started the gummi ship, going into space.

_Now, if I was a traitorous-guy-in-hiding, where would I go?_ I thought the question over for a moment. _The least expected place. Look for a place that sounds peppy, maybe…_ The one I found most fitting to this description was Twilight Town.

* * *

"Welcome, kupo!" Said the moogle. It looked exactly like the one from Hallow Bastion. I stared at it for a few brief moments, and then shook my head, deciding not to get into it.

"Hey, have you seen a guy in a black cloak?" I asked. The moogle shook its head, and then noticed something behind me. I turned to find a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy coming up to me. He wore a partly checkered jacket, and baggy pants.

"You can see the guy in the black cloak?" He asked, seemingly surprised.

"Well, I'm trying to find him." I said, and then described Axel to him, hoping he knew.

"I don't know what he looks like. He's always got his hood up," He said, "I'm Roxas."

"Alexa," I gave my name in return. "So… how do you know this guy? Does he carry any weapons?"

"No, I don't know him… it's just that he's been following me around. And he doesn't carry any weapons that I can see." The air whooshed around us, but not like a normal wind. "What's going on?"

I turned to look around, first spotting the moogle. It was still floating there, but there was something different... I glanced at a nearby shop and saw a boy frozen in midair, a skateboard on his feet. It was as if someone pressed the pause button...

"Time's... stopped?!" I said, shocked. Weird silver creatures appeared in a strange light, circling Roxas and me. "What are they?!"

"I don't know! They keep attacking me!" Roxas shouted, "C'mon, let's go!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me past the circle of thin creatures. We dodged into an alleyway, confusing them immediately. They disappeared in a swirl of silver.

"Does that happen often?" I inquired. I had a sneaking suspicion that this had to be Axel's doing... There wasn't really any other explanation, not unless those were ghosts or something.

"This started recently, with these _things_ stealing all of the photos of me in town!" He managed to say between gasps for air.

I took a quick peek from around the corner, discovering that time still had not righted itself. I turned to walk back to Roxas, but found myself stepping into a computer room. A black cloaked man had a hold of my arm, throwing me to a guy wrapped in red bandages and buckles.

The red bandaged man was sitting at a computer with many bubbly screens. His right eye was uncovered, revealing red pupils and dark skin. It was with this eye that he turned his chilling gaze upon me.

"Hey, could you please tell me what's going on here?" I asked after gathering up the courage to do so. The man reminded me a little of Xemnas, because of his gaze and skin color...

"You shouldn't have been able to land here!" The bandaged man said, looking back at his screens, "What you were just in was a computer program set up for Roxas until the right time. A normal gummi ship wouldn't have been able to land."

I narrowed my eyes, thinking of Cid. _Damn you, Cid! You've gotten me into one hell of a mess!_ "Sorry about that. I'm just a bounty hunter..." The man was intrigued, fully turning his attention to me.

"Bounty hunter, you say? Are you hunting anyone at the moment?" He asked. I nodded. "May I ask who?"

"I'm not sure if you know him. Does the name Axel ring any bells?" The bandaged guy, as well as the black cloaked man behind me, jumped in complete shock. "Wow. Everyone sure hates this guy."

"Yes! He's messing with my computer programs, trying to 'save' Roxas!" The bandaged man shouted.

"Alright, maybe we can help each other out. I'm Alexa."

"DiZ. And my assistant here is..."

"I can introduce myself," The black cloaked man interrupted. "I'm Ansem." He pulled back the hood, and I gasped. _He looks exactly like Xemnas!_ (Well, except for the fact Xemnas has much shorter hair.) Ansem was puzzled.

"Sorry, Ansem. You looked like someone I knew for a moment," I lied to satisfy him, "So, will you let me into your computer program to find Axel?" DiZ nodded.

"Ansem will take you back." He said. Ansem grabbed me again, and I ended up where I had started in Twilight Town.

"Alexa!" Shouted a familiar voice. I looked to see Roxas running up to me. "Where did you go to?"

"Hmmm... I don't remember." I lied, _again_, to satisfy him, "Did those silver guys try to attack you again?"

"No, not yet," Roxas replied, "I hope they don't show up again. The town's Struggle tournament is coming soon!"

"Struggle tournament?"

"It's a sport around here. You put on this special uniform with orbs stuck to it, and you try to knock the orbs off the other player and collect more than them before time runs out."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Roxas answered, "Hey, do you have a place to stay? I could let you stay at my place, or I can ask one of my friends."

"Yea, I have a place. Don't worry about me. In which direction will it take place?" He pointed down an alleyway, telling me that it was at the Sandlot. "Alright. See you tomorrow, then!"

* * *

**Mandy: Ahhh, finally! I'm done with chappy 1!!**

**Organization: -clapping weakly-**

**Mandy: What is it with you people!?**

**Axel: We're Nobodies, so we can't put our heart into anything. Y'know, 'cause we don't really have a heart.**

**Organization: -laughs weakly-**

**Mandy: Jeesh, and you have bad humor, too!**

**Alexa: Wait a minute... Why is Axel hanging around the Organization? I thought he betrayed them!**

**Axel: Alexa, sweetie, that was in the video game (or in the manga, if you prefer...), that doesn't mean that the Organization hates me!**

**Xemnas: What are you talking about, Axel? We **_**do**_** hate you!**

**Roxas: Ignore them. I think I'm the only one responsible out of the Organization... Anyways, please R&R! It will make Mandy so happy that it's like she's on candy!**

**Mandy: Never, EVER use my name in a rhyme. EVER!**

**Roxas: Review, or she might kill me!**

_Edited/Updated 6/10/09_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Mandy: Welcome to the next chapter! Woot! -glares at Organization- Don't you DARE clap, or anything. You take all the fun out of making a fanfiction.**

**Organization: -silent-**

**Mandy: Demyx, do the disclaimer!**

**Demyx: Mandy does not own a single Kingdom Hearts character, and only owns herself and Alexa. If she did own a KH character, it would be Axel!**

**Axel: What?!**

**Mandy: He's right, y'know.**

**Roxas: Before anymore happens here that confuses the hell out of me, I present to you Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

_**Axel...**_

"Welcome to this year's Struggle tournament!" I heard the announcer shout. I grinned from my rooftop hiding place, thinking of what I was about to do. _Won't Roxas be surprised?_

I looked down at the crowd, seeing familiar faces. These were people I saw around Roxas all the time. Some were in the pictures the Dusks had stolen from various people. I glanced at the one I had in my right hand, which had Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette in front of DiZ's mansion. I tossed it into the winds, not wanting to think about how all of this could've turned out. _I could've still had my best friend, if only he hadn't been so stubborn... And now he has new friends. Typical._

There was a single girl coming into the crowd that was late. The Struggle between Roxas and Hayner had already started, and I watched her curiously. Her black hair tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall, and I noticed her sharp blue eyes scanning the Sandlot. She wore a long-sleeved pink jacket, with a white tank top underneath. Tan cargo pants adorned her legs. _What is she expecting? She seems a little more intelligent than all of the rest of this fake town. I haven't seen her hanging around Roxas, either, and _everyone_ talks to him._ I thought about it for a moment. _Well, it's not like she's a real person, anyways._

I couldn't summon any Dusks to investigate her, because then DiZ would know where I was. _I'll find out later, when DiZ isn't watching._

_**Alexa...**_

Roxas was winning all of the matches. While cheering for him, three teens noticed me, letting me join their watch group. Their names were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I recognized Hayner from the first match, whom the announcer had said was Roxas's best friend. He had a strange hairstyle, I noted, and it was a sandy blonde. His eyes reminded me of chocolate, and they lit up as he watched his friend Struggle. I identified the next brown-eyed boy as Pence, and his dark hair was spiked and held up by a headband. For whatever reason, he wore a red shirt with a dog on it that said "Dog Street." Olette was the only girl in the group. Her hair was up in a bun, with some of it curling around her face. Her eyes were a forest green.

"The next Struggle match is between Seifer and Vivi!" The announcer called. He explained that Vivi was a part of Seifer's gang. That meant they had to be friends... at least, that's what I thought. There were two people next to us who cheered the competitors on, so I guessed that this was another part of his gang.

"Seifer, y'know?!" Said the tall, muscle guy (whose name was, I found out later, Rai). He wore sweats with the number 8 on it, and a red-orange top. A chain necklace with a lightning bolt swung from his neck while cheering. The girl next to him was Fuu, who only gave monosyllabic cheers... occasionally. Her purple hair covered her left eye, and the eye that I could see scared me. It was red, like DiZ's, but twice as scary. Once, she glanced over at me, and I never looked back. Her look was like death to me.

Seifer and Vivi were matched up. Seifer wore a silver jacket, and a beanie that had the kanji "Ore" on it. A scar went horizontally down his face, where I saw blue eyes. Blonde hair poked out from underneath his beanie. I saw a purple vest covering his chest, since he left his jacket open. Vivi, on the other hand, was tiny, and he looked like a mini wizard. All you could see of his face was two yellow, beady eyes. He wore blue, and his wizard-like hat was yellow with green decorations.

The fight was very dramatic... actually, I thought it was _over_dramatic. I could hear Rai shouting for Seifer to go for it, and the rest of the crowd was chanting Seifer's name. The outcome was unbelievable to all of them, as the teen they cheered for fell, with all of his orbs gone. Vivi giggled cruelly, which had my attention. Was this how Vivi usually acted? I wouldn't think that DiZ would create such a cruel character in this environment. Would he?

Roxas was up next, and had to face Vivi. Seifer got up, tearing off his Struggle uniform. Tossing it at Roxas, he walked toward his gang on our side of the stage. Roxas turned to watch him, and was surprised to see Seifer stop at the edge.

"That's not Vivi," He said, and then jumped off of the arena. I scooted closer to the stage, now sensing the danger. My skin was tingling as they set the two contenders up. I gazed at Vivi, whose eyes seemed to gleam maliciously. _I was right. This isn't how Vivi usually acts. And that can only mean one thing..._

Roxas held his club, facing the sniggering Vivi. He was hiding something behind that face of his... because this obviously wasn't the real Vivi. The mini wizard immediately spun at him, knocking some of his orbs off. Roxas answered with a six-hit combo that flung Vivi to my side of the arena. He pushed himself back up, giggling some more, facing me. I didn't like his gaze on me as he brandished his club.

"Vivi!" The referee shouted, "If you attack anyone in the crowd, I will disqualify you! Do you hear me?" Apparently he did not, as he swung his weapon at me.

I didn't expect it to hurt -- they were really soft clubs only meant for knocking off orbs -- but Vivi turned into one of those silver creatures and wrapped himself around me. More of them appeared, tackling me. While struggling to get out, I noticed that time had stopped once again. When I bopped one of them on the head, two more came in its place, and I couldn't reach for my secret weapon...

"Alexa!" Roxas cried out, running over to the large pile of creatures. They sensed him, and they threw me aside to pursue Roxas. I awoke moments later, getting up to watch as Roxas took out the last of the silver creatures with a blade that looked a lot like a key. I clambered up onto the stage next to him. He noticed my inquiring look at the key.

"Keyblade. That's all I know about it. It appears sometimes when I'm in danger." He explained. We heard a faint clapping, and turned to find a very lean man in a black cloak, and I knew it wasn't Ansem. So there was only one other person...

"Axel!" I shouted. He stopped clapping.

"Bingo." He said, sliding off his hood to reveal the spiky red hair and emerald green eyes that had been described to me by Xemnas. He had twin double reverse purple teardrops, one under each eye. "We've got a smart cookie on our hands. But cookies have got to crumble at some point, right?"

"That was a terrible analogy!" I said, laughing at his stupidity. "Don't ever say that about me again!"

"What's going on here? Who exactly are you?" Roxas yelled at Axel. Axel put on a sad, puppy dog face.

"You really don't remember?" His eyes hardened, "I don't think even the Dusks will be able to crack this one." Axel grinned, "Guess I'll have to crack it myself." He got into a strange fighting stance, summoning two circular weapons with lots of points. I inferred that these were his chakrams. They were quite surprising looking weapons, but I knew that if he wanted to, he could take off someone's head with them.

"Your fight isn't with him, Axel. It's with me." I said, stepping between Roxas and Axel.

"Yea, but how are you going to fight without a weapon?" Axel asked, gesturing to my bare, weaponless hands.

"Hmm... I don't know. Where did I put it?" I pretended to look around for it. "Here, weapon, come here, boy!" I searched around, and then put a fake pout on my face, "I give up. I'll have to fight without one." I fooled him; I could tell...At least, I think so. He smirked, looking overconfident.

"If you don't have a weapon, then why are you a bounty hunter?" He asked.

"Wait... How do you know I'm a bounty hunter?" I questioned, suspicious. He didn't answer, only grinned.

"If you can beat me, maybe I'll tell you." Axel replied.

Roxas shoved me out of the way, "I'll face him, Alexa. You don't have a weapon, and once I defeat him, he'll tell us what we want."

"Hey! I'm the one that's got more business with him than you do!" I said, "Unless... We team up!"

"Ok, time's up," Axel said, "It's time for less talking and more action!"

"If time's stopped, then how is it up? And how can it _be _time for something like that, if there _is_ no time?" He threw his pair of chakrams at me, and I watched as they passed me by. I smiled. Frustrated, he summoned another pair and threw them at me. They dropped to the floor suddenly. "So it's impossible." He was surprised as his own weapons rose from the stage and went straight for his head. He dodged them just in time.

"What the --?!" He swore, not noticing Roxas coming at him with the Keyblade. He managed to miss this, too.

"Stay in the game if you want to play, Axel!" I said, running at him.

My secret weapon, you ask? Oh, yea, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I smirked as I blocked the flurry of flames with my katana, which seemed more like a claymore to me. It was a flash of blue as it struck, that only trained eyes could see. Axel obviously didn't have trained eyes. He lashed out at me blindly, hoping to get a hit. The claymore went into invisibility mode as soon as it wasn't moving anymore, and hovered at my side at all times. The only time it came out when I wasn't using it was when I was sleeping or I was knocked unconscious. But, who cared? I wasn't sleeping in the middle of a battle, and I definitely wasn't going to faint or get bopped upside the head with _my_ sword skills. You could say I was a special little girl.

My abilities extended even beyond that, but I didn't have time to speculate them. Axel released a whole chain of flaming chakrams, which were hitting even more blindly than before._ Flurry of Dancing Flames... Quite a nickname you've got going there. It's obvious that you're not dancing... You're just blundering around like an idiot._

There was something about Axel that made me want to get closer. I fought of his chakrams, and found myself barely two inches away from his face. His eyes weren't really emerald, they were more like peridots. _Funny,_ I thought, _That's my birth stone._ They shone brightly, and I could see the flame behind them just _wanting_ to come out. I jumped over him, surprised at myself. _Why did I just think of all of those things?_

"Why can't I touch you?!" Axel growled, meaning "why can't his attacks get to me?", but I just had to comment (it's unlike me not to do so!).

"I would never allow you to touch me, pervert!" I said, fanning off his flames with my claymore, and then I let it drift at my side invisibly.

Roxas hit him in the back, and Axel spun around to face him, rocking back on his heels. He summoned more of the silver creatures that I assumed were called "Dusks," according to Axel. "You're making me angry!" He said, sending the Dusks on us. Roxas managed to get most of them, but some slipped past him to me. I couldn't manipulate them like I had with Axel's chakrams -- another ability of mine -- since they were mindless, and were already controlled by Axel.

These creatures were clever in the midst of battle, since this was all they knew. The Dusks could faintly see my claymore when I struck at lightning fast speeds, but not enough to save them or warn others. They all fell to my blade.

"Roxas. No. 13. The Keyblade's chosen one." Axel said. I looked to see him facing Roxas.

"Axel!" I heard DiZ's voice say out of nowhere. Well, this was _his_ digital town, so he could do what he wanted. He appeared in a swirl of data, and Axel turned to him, as did a very confused Roxas.

"So it _was_ you." Axel glared at DiZ, and then threw his weapons at him. They collided with a shield -- made out of data, I presumed -- and DiZ ignored him, turning his attention to Roxas.

"Roxas, this man deceives you. Believe none of the words he speaks!" DiZ exclaimed.

"Roxas, he's lying to you!" Axel shouted, getting Roxas's attention. DiZ and Axel kept this up, and Roxas started looking dizzy. He shouted his friends' names to the sky, including mine, surprisingly.

Deciding not to wait a moment longer, I tackled Axel. DiZ disappeared, and Axel summoned a swirling portal of blacks and purples. At which we were headed for because of the force of my tackle. I glanced back at a wide-eyed Roxas, who was running for the portal, but it closed before he could reach it.

It felt like my soul was going through a filter, and that I left my stomach behind. Everything swirled around me darkly, almost as if it was sneering at me. I tumbled onto solid ground, landing into a wall. I groaned, losing consciousness. I managed to turn myself over and see the faint -- and growing fainter -- figure of Axel. That was the last image on my mind as I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Mandy: Oh my god I finished it! It was SO hard, I nearly cried!**

**Roxas: -patting her on the back- Poor Mandy...**

**Axel: Want some candy? -holds out bag of candy-**

**Mandy: -glinty eyes- I will ignore that you just rhymed my name and ask if you have lollipops, and **_**maybe**_** spare your life.**

**Axel: Yup!**

**Mandy: I love you!! -hugs him, steals all of his lollipops, then runs-**

**Roxas: Oh, yea, Mandy also wanted to say that she got most of the descriptions of the characters by looking in her strategy guide. And went to Kingdom Hearts Wiki and got very confused...**

**Mandy: -from around the corner, with a lollie in her mouth- I didn't know Axel's markings were purple. Are they really purple? -examines Axel's face- They're so small! I think they're red, but the people on Wiki said they're purple, so...**

**Roxas: She'd also like to explain why Alexa was attacked by the Nobodies.**

**Mandy: Vivi attacked her because Alexa's an actual person, unlike all of the virtual people there. Nobodies can easily mistake Alexa for Roxas this way because all they're searching for in the digital Twilight Town is a real person.**

**Roxas: Also, the "Ore" symbol on Seifer's hat...**

**Mandy: The "Ore" kanji is a distinctly masculine and sometimes vulgar way of referring to oneself. Kind of matches him, don't you think?**

**Axel: All of the above information was taken from Kingdom Hearts Wikia. Just so you don't start thinking of Mandy as a highly intelligent person... -runs, knowing he's in for it later-**

**Roxas: Please read & review, maybe Axel will give you a lollipop!**

**Axel: -in background- No I won't!**

_Edited/Updated 6/10/09_


	3. Chapter 3: Anxious

**Mandy: Welcome back, everyone! Lollipops for everyone who reviewed! -passes out lollipops- Also, thanks for telling me I wasn't OOC with Axel. I was afraid that I was! This is the third chapter of this great story. **

**Demyx: -snacking on a bag of chips, reading the story on the computer- Meh, I've read better. -Axel taps him on the shoulder- What?**

**Axel: Do you **_**want**_** to die? Mandy can kill you with her author powers! She doesn't even have to say anything!**

**Demyx: Yea, right. -bag of chips blows up in his face- AHHH!! It burns with salty goodness into my eyes!!**

**Xemnas: -ahem- Anyways, Mandy doesn't own any of us, and only owns herself and Alexa. -cough, cough-**

**Axel: You should get your throat checked out.**

**Xemnas: -cough, cough- Yea... -computer blows up and shards of it go into his face- AHH!! Curse your author powers, Mandy!**

**Mandy: -grins evilly- On with the chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Anxious**

_**Axel...**_

I grabbed her wrist, feeling her pulse. Alexa was definitely unconscious, but not dead. Her jacket was torn at the elbows from the fall, and her cargo pants had also taken a beating. I noticed a few burn marks where some of my chakrams had nicked her. I hadn't known that I actually did get her, since she hadn't cried out in pain or anything. _She's a lot stronger than we all realized._ I let her wrist drop.

_She hit her head pretty badly, so she could be out for a couple of days._ I speculated the situation. We were on top of the Clock Tower, since that was the first place I could think of. I didn't know for sure if she would be able to get down from here in her condition. _What do I care? Why should _I_ worry? She's the bounty hunter, after all._

Blood started dribbling near Alexa's hairline, following the curve of her eyebrow. I immediately kneeled by her to take a closer look at her wound, to see if she needed medical attention. I caught myself before I brushed the strands of hair from her forehead, taking my hand away from her.

"I should just throw you over this tower, Alexa," I said to her, even though I knew she wouldn't be listening. "But I won't, because it's all part of the big plan... and I feel like being merciful. For now, at least."

I took her up in my arms, noticing that she smelled of blood and flowers, a sickly sweet scent. I heard a clang of something falling to the ground. I turned so I could see over her body, and found a claymore with a cyan-blue hilt. Shifting Alexa so that I could carry her with my left arm (and trying not to think of what body part I was touching...), I picked the sword up. I wasn't sure if I could carry such a heavy weapon _and_ her, since I was already teetering from their weights. It would only be for a little while, though, using the Dark Corridors. _The claymore must've been her weapon, but how come I couldn't see it?_ I asked myself mentally. _Oh, well. I'll find out later. She'll still "hunt" for me, so I'll see her again._

I teleported us to the "haunted" mansion, which I knew was where DiZ, as well as Naminé, hid. Setting Alexa by the gate, I leaned the claymore next to her. I stood there and studied her for a moment. She looked really young, maybe 17 from my guessing. She actually seemed sort of cute, laying there with the sun on her face like some strange sort of Snow White -- without the seven dwarves. She came across as peaceful (even with blood dripping down her face), and it made me want to take her away from whatever pain she held inside. I shook my head, summoning a portal.

_Stop that,_ I scolded myself, stepping through the swirl of purple and black, _You don't have a heart, don't forget that._

"_**Ansem"...**_

"I hope Alexa gives Axel what he deserves!" DiZ shouted, "That man is nothing but trouble! The next time I see him, I'm going to..." He went on as he sat at his computer, talking to no one in particular although I stood right behind him. I rolled my eyes as I started picking up his mess of strewn papers... and got out the mop for his spilled coffee.

"Were you able to track her through the Dark Corridors?" I asked as I set his papers on a shelf, and then mopped up the floor. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't find anyone data-wise when they go through them," DiZ explained, "I do hope that Alexa's alright. She seemed like quite a ni --" Naminé ran in at this moment, interrupting him. I had never seen her act like this (not that I see her much), and she walked over to DiZ, panting. "What is it, Naminé?" She took in deep breaths, and then started talking.

"There's a raven-haired girl lying outside the mansion!" She exclaimed. Alert, I teleported outside, where I found Alexa, as well as a cyan-blue sword. I dragged the sword inside the gate so that it couldn't be stolen, and picked Alexa up and carried her inside. Her forehead was bloodied, but it was starting to dry and cake on her face. I presented her to DiZ.

"Is she still breathing?" He asked, coming over to me with Naminé. I nodded.

"Unconscious and a bit bloody, is all," I replied. Naminé stood staring at Alexa, relieved. "Naminé," I said, and she glanced up at me, "Can we keep her in your room for now?" She nodded, leading me up to her white room full of drawings.

DiZ brought in a pillow and some blankets as Naminé pulled a bed out of the wall. After setting it all up, I laid her down on the bed. Naminé rushed out, bringing back some gauze, which I took and wrapped around her wounds. I studied her face, which seemed serene no matter how I looked at her. Her face was a bit paler than the last time I had seen her, but, then again, her face was always pale because of the contrast with her raven black hair.

"Naminé, you go back and work on Sora's memories." DiZ ordered. She left without another word, "I'll keep an eye on Roxas." I watched him as he turned to leave. He stopped before he exited, adding, "Tell me when she wakes up."

I watched as Alexa's brow furrowed. _She seems to be having a strange dream._ I thought, putting the blanket over her in an attempt to keep her warm. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._

"Who's Riku?" Alexa whispered. I was utterly shocked, taking her wrist to feel her pulse. She was still unconscious. _It's like she's talking to someone..._ "Silver hair, teal eyes...?" She said, "If I see him... I'll tell you." She paused, probably listening to the other person's reply, "I'm Alexa. How will I get to you, Sor...?" Her last word drifted off. She said no more.

_**Roxas...**_

All of my friends didn't remember Alexa after the battle with Axel. They worried that I was starting to get a summer fever. I shook my head, telling them I wasn't sick or anything. "You've been acting really strange, Roxas." Hayner had said, handing me a sea salt ice cream. Ever since I won the Struggle Tournament, I haven't seen Alexa, Axel, the other man dressed in black, the man dressed in crimson, or Naminé.

Olette brought up in conversation that our research papers were due when we went back to school (none of us had started it yet, wanting to use the summer for fun things). Hayner and Pence moaned, not wanting to do it. That was when Pence came up with the brilliant idea to do our papers on the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town. I rolled my eyes, along with Olette, as he got all excited about it.

I found all of the "Wonders", but no one was there to see it. I didn't say anything, because they would think my "summer fever" was acting up again (they firmly believed this, especially Olette). Pence led us to the last spot on our trip, the Seventh Wonder: the haunted mansion.

"I've heard that a girl can sometimes be seen from that window right there," Pence announced, pointing at the second floor window on the left side of the mansion, "The creepy thing about it is that no one's lived here for years. I don't remember anyone living here, actually." While they pondered over this, writing down notes in their journals, I looked up at the window and saw the girl in white, Naminé. I felt as if I was being pulled from my body, and I ended up in a white room full of drawings.

"Hello again, Roxas," Naminé said, "I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain all of this to you, but I'll do my best." I didn't know what she was talking about, and I told her so. "Look."

She pointed at a drawing. "That's Axel and you. You two used to be best friends."

"Really?" I said, a little shocked. Somehow, I knew she was right. She nodded. I looked around, and, to my surprise, found Alexa lying on a bed in the corner. "Alexa!" I went over to her, kneeling by the bed. I gazed up at Naminé sorrowfully. "What happened to her?" Alexa had bandages on her head and her elbows, and her clothes were a bit torn. Another set of clothes were hanging on the headboard, and were an exact copy of the clothes she wore now, except not beat up. A large, blue sword leaned on the wall next to the bed.

"I'm not sure." Naminé replied, staring at the sword, "She hasn't shown any signs of awakening as of yet."

I glanced back at Alexa for a moment, and then got up. "Please. Tell me what you want me to hear."

* * *

**Mandy: I'm done! Finally!**

**Demyx: -has an eye patch on his left eye- Good for you. -tries to cry, but can't-**

**Axel: Just shut up, Demyx. Her author powers are beyond your imagination. Xemnas is in the hospital right now because of them.**

**Mandy: Yes, so listen to Axel for once, Demyx. -glares at him-**

**Roxas: Please R&R, your reviews will comfort Xemnas in the hospital, and help Demyx recover.**

**Xemnas (over "Ansem's" cell phone): No it won't!**

_Edited/Updated 6/10/09_


	4. Chapter 4: Search

**Mandy: Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and Demyx made a wonderful miracle recovery because of them. I'm glad my character's not a Mary Sue in this one. This is my more popular story out of the 5 that I have. Welcome to chapter 4 of "And So the Hunt Begins..."! (I added something to Axel's part. I just realized it when I was reading it over! lol)**

**Axel: How long IS this story?!**

**Mandy: Very, very long.**

**Alexa: But, Mandy, you haven't even finished chapter 5 ye -is silenced by a piece of duct tape labeled "Silence is Golden"- Mhfffmmmff...**

**Mandy: You're supposed to be unconscious! -knocks Alexa unconscious-**

**Xemnas: I'm back from the hospital. I didn't really want to come here, but Mandy forced me to...**

**Mandy: Congrats, Xemy. Now shut up, sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA!!**

**Xemnas: Yes, ma'am. -sits down in chair and drinks tea-**

**Axel: -sweatdrop- You just stole a quote from FFVII's Cid. You're not very creative. And you hardly ever swear...**

**Mandy: Can't I do it, just this once? I mean, FFVII's Cid swears all the time. He can't say anything without "hell" or "damn" being somewhere in the mix.**

**Axel: You only know that because you FINALLY found a used copy of FFVII for your birthday in August. -Demyx sprays water all over him- Ahhh, I'm melting.... -falls to ground dramatically- Not really, I just always wanted to say that. Ahhh....**

**Mandy: Thanks, Dem-dem. Sorry for the potato chip thing --- you were really annoying me.**

**Roxas: Hey, aren't we going on with the story! C'mon! Hurry up!**

**Mandy: -stabs him in the shoulder with a pencil- Okay, okay! (And it's obvious that this has taken me four months to get done. XP)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Search**

**_Alexa..._**

I knew I was unconscious. I was fully aware of this, but I didn't want to leave yet. I had things to do while in this state that I can't do when I'm awake. If I left, Sora would be all alone, and I had to help him find Riku. It's the least I could do for such a kind-hearted soul.

I couldn't really _see_ Sora, more like I _felt_ his presence. I was drifting in nothingness with him, unable to see colors, not even black or white. There couldn't be any colors in nothingness if nothing was there to see. It's kind of hard to explain how it felt... well, there was nothing _to_ feel, except for Sora and my ever whirling emotions. I know it _sounds_ kind of cheesy, saying that there's nothing to see in nothingness, or nothing to hear, but that's how it was. Sora spoke to me through the thin link that had somehow formed between us.

"How did you end up here, Alexa?" Sora asked --- or, rather, his spirit asked. He wasn't physically there with me. He was so strong in this state, and I was overwhelmed by him.

"I'm unconscious. I was fighting a bad guy..." I replied vaguely, trying to grasp my now failing memory, "I don't know where I am right now."

"I think you should wake up. You're starting to forget things that happened because you're here in a place where nothing can exist." He tried to persuade me (once again), "I'll be fine here. You don't have to worry about me."

"No!" I shouted, making him "jump," if you could even do that in nothingness, "I won't let you be here by yourself! You need to find your friends!" His spirit was affecting me strongly, and I couldn't help but feel strongly too. "And if I do wake up, how will I know I'll meet you again?"

"If we were meant to meet again, then it'll happen. Don't worry. So, wake up."

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself staring at whiteness. Was this what nothingness really looked like? I glanced to my right, and found that I was actually in a white room with childish drawings stuck to the walls. Ansem --- or was it Axel? --- was sitting in a white chair at a table of the same color. His back was turned to me, and his hood was up. I didn't move, so as not to alarm whoever it was. I squinted, looking at his figure --- it _was_ Ansem. Axel was skinnier than he was. I stopped, almost laughing out loud as I realized I was comparing bodies of guys.

"Ansem...?" I wasn't quite sure, but I guessed right. He turned, dropping his hood so he could see without the shadows in his eyes.

"DiZ! Naminé!" Ansem called. Ansem came up to me, feeling my forehead. "Are you alright, Alexa? What happened?" DiZ and a girl in a white dress, probably Naminé, burst into the room, rushing up to the bed.

"I crashed into a wall," I said. I looked around, "Where's Axel?"

"Who knows?" DiZ said, "I hope he's gone by now, but it seems unlikely since Roxas is still here."

Ansem took the gauze from my head and elbows off, looking surprised to see that the wounds were fully healed. He disposed of the used gauze. "I'm so sorry I bothered you all," I said, getting out of the bed, "I have things to do, so I'll just ---" I put my weight on my right foot, and then suddenly came crashing down as pain overwhelmed me. Ansem caught me, thankfully, _before_ I hit the ground. I laughed sheepishly, rubbing my head, "Hehheh... I'm... clumsy?" I tried to make an excuse, but DiZ shook his head.

"I don't buy it. Get back in bed. You need time to recover." DiZ ordered, and it seemed that was that. I was placed back on the bed, although I struggled to get back up, DiZ threatened to strap me down.

I glimpsed into Ansem's eyes, and just for a fraction of a second, I thought I saw a silver-haired boy with a blindfold on. It vanished as quickly as it had come. I stared at him, and he tried not to notice. Was there more to him than what I saw on the outside? Was that boy really...?

Naminé left after DiZ ordered her to work on some memories (I questioned what he meant, but I never got an answer), and DiZ left shortly after. That left Ansem and I alone, while he avoided my gaze by sitting back in the chair he was in before, back turned to me. He said nothing; even though I was sure he knew I was watching him.

"You're Riku, aren't you?" I asked, eyeing him. "Ansem" didn't say anything, but just gazed out at the never-ending sunset.

* * *

**_Roxas..._**

I wandered into the Usual Spot, finding my friends there. They didn't look up as I came in, and kept talking. I greeted them, but it was as if they couldn't hear me. Hayner took out four sea salt ice creams. He handed one to everyone except me, and found himself holding two ice creams.

"Huh?" He said, puzzled, "Why did I get another one?" He shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Can I have it?" Pence said, who was almost already done with his.

"Naw. Maybe we can get some more and give it to Seifer and them."

"Hey, Hayner, that's my ice cream!" I said, walking up to him, "How could you forget about m---" That was when Hayner went right through me, talking and laughing with Pence and Olette. I turned, watching them, eyes wide. "Huh??" I chased after them, trying to grab Pence's shoulder, but I went through him like he was a ghost. "What's going on?!?"

They turned the corner, and from around that same corner, Dusks flew in at me. They attacked, flinging their tentacle-like arms at me. I dodged them swiftly.

_What is going on?!_**_"Ansem"..._**

* * *

Alexa's injuries had healed almost magically. There wasn't a sign left that she had been wounded at all. No scars marred her softly pale skin. She said it was a part of her "bounty hunter blood," but she said no more about the subject. I suspected that there was more behind it than just that, but I didn't press the issue. I didn't want to stress her out, even though I'm sure she would've told me if I asked. Okay, I wasn't _completely_ sure.

DiZ called me out of the room, and Alexa watched curiously as I walked towards the door. I glanced back at her, and she smiled brightly. It seemed to light up the whole room. I gazed at her for a few moments more, trying to memorize that smile, that face that I had seen only yesterday that was covered in blood... I shook that feeling of distress away, greeting DiZ with a nod outside of Naminé's closed door.

"Roxas is coming." I stated. It wasn't really a question, since I knew why DiZ brought me out. He wouldn't bring me out for something else, unless he spilled coffee everywhere again (which I didn't really want to clean up right now). He nodded.

"I suspect Axel will be coming, also. We have to get out of here." DiZ replied. I glanced back at the door behind us. No doubt Alexa was listening. I shook my head.

"What about Alexa?" I whispered to him. He took a quick look at the door, also. "She has her gummi ship, but I sincerely doubt she'll leave when she knows Axel's here." DiZ turned around, shaking his head. "But ---"

"No," He said, silencing me as he spun to look me in the eye. "We will have to leave her behind." DiZ lowered his voice, eyeing the door again. "She'll find out everything on her own, if she hasn't already." I took another look at that bright, white door, but nodded. We all left, except Alexa, who probably didn't even know what was happening...

* * *

**_Axel..._**

Alexa was in that mansion. I knew she would still be there, even though DiZ and Naminé had already fled. Roxas was coming, because of Sora. I was coming, because of Roxas. Alexa was there, because of me.

_Don't start getting guilty, now. Although guilt can't eat away my heart._ I scolded myself. I laughed a little at my joke, but I knew it wasn't that funny. I just felt the pain from the guilt ease up when I laughed. Or, I mean.... What guilt? Nobodies don't have hearts. _Why should I be guilty? I wasn't the one who brought her into this mess. That was all Xemnas's idea._

I watched the mansion from afar. _I can't just go in there._ I thought, changing subjects in my mind so I wouldn't have to think about that anymore. _I don't know where she is in that mansion._ In my head, a plan started to form. I would lead her outside, and then I could lead Roxas away from Sora. If he joined with the Organization again, maybe I wouldn't have to hurt Alexa. Maybe Xemnas will let her go. _And maybe pigs can fly._ I paused, picturing a Moogle. _I meant, "And maybe horses can fly." ... **DAMN IT, THERE'S PEGASUS!** Just... You know what I meant._

All of my hard preparation was destroyed as soon as she stepped outside. I couldn't think straight with her standing there in front of the mansion doors. I was safely hidden in a very tall tree nearby. Alexa looked as she did before I fought her, which surprised me. Did DiZ use data to make her another, identical pair of clothes as she had before? I shook my head, trying to get her out of it, but with her standing there with those intelligent blue eyes, and that black mane of hair...

_Get your head on straight! That's not something you think about, when she's the enemy!_ I felt like pounding myself in the head just to get her out of it. Nothing seemed to be working at the moment. That is, until I saw Roxas out of the corner of my eye, Keyblade out and swinging while running through the forest.

I summoned Dusks to stop him, although I knew they were no match for the Key of Destiny. Alexa toyed with something in her hands, but I couldn't see what it was. I concentrated again on Roxas. Don't think of Alexa; don't think of her at all. She's just a tiny distraction. Roxas was determined to know what was going on with him. She flipped a stray hair to the side that had wandered its way into her face. _No, no, no, no, no...! Stop thinking about her...._ He raced up to her, panting. They exchanged a few words, and then ran inside.

_What is she doing? Does she even know what's happening here?_ I teleported into the mansion to find out.

* * *

**_Alexa..._**

I thought I had it figured out. From what Ansem/Riku (I don't know if he's one or the other) had told me while I recovered, the "Dusks", as Axel had called them, were "Nobodies." Axel was a more powerful type of Nobody. I didn't get much out of Ansem/Riku. Everything I had found out still had missing pieces. Why did Axel want Roxas? This was the question he flat-out refused to answer.

I knew what Heartless were. They started turning up a couple of years ago, and I was hired as an exterminator in several different worlds. I got my gummi ship license when I was 13, which was pretty young. Anyways, that's beside the point.

Nobodies seemed very similar to Heartless. They both seemed to want to bring harm to people. The only thing that differentiated the two that I knew of was that Nobodies had a "master," and Heartless didn't. Nobodies also looked to be smarter than them...

There was just so much I didn't know. I want to know it all. That's why I left home in the first place to become a bounty hunter, right? To know everything that's going on, to know exactly what I'm doing and why... but this mission was so much unlike the other bounties I've hunted. There were too many new people thrown into the mix, and it was like they had made a web around me. People I didn't know, people that were getting hurt, because of Axel's Dusks. And I wouldn't stand for it. This was personal now, and no one was getting in my way.

Roxas explained to me as we went inside the mansion that his friends, the townspeople, all of the people he grew up with couldn't see him anymore, as if he was invisible. I didn't tell him that this wasn't a real place; because I knew he wouldn't believe me. If I didn't know better, this town would've seemed real to me, too. My thoughts went to DiZ briefly --- did he do this? What about Ansem/Riku...?

I shook my head as we headed up the stairs. There was nothing I could do for him. Right now, my top priority was getting Roxas to safety. Hopefully, DiZ's secret computer room was around here somewhere, and he left me a note. Knowing him, he probably didn't.

I thought about Sora for a moment, because he had to be in this mansion. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to talk to me. I couldn't just leave him here, with Axel prowling about... He had to be in the mansion somewhere. I realized that this statement went for both Axel and Sora.

"We've got to find the computer room, Roxas." I said, dragging him into a random room, "I'm pretty sure there's some sort of secret entrance..."

The room happened to be a very large library, with an extensive collection of books. I searched the shelves with reckless abandon, pulling out books to see if it would open anything. It happens in the movies, so why shouldn't it happen in real life? Roxas wandered towards a table in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Alexa, maybe it's..." Roxas began. I mistook what he was saying since I interrupted him, and because I was very anxious to find Sora.

"The gargoyle head! Of course!" I exclaimed, running over to said item. I pulled it, hoping for a secret switch under it or something. It crashed into the floor, breaking into pieces. "Heheh... Oops?" I went over to Roxas, wondering what he was pointing at. "An incomplete drawing!" I cried.

"Brilliant, detective. Any other deductions you would like make on this subject?" Roxas said, voice dripping with sarcasm. I laughed; at least someone had some humor right now. I felt like I needed it to drown out the terrible pounding in my head...

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I've seen this drawing before," I pointed at the symbols, "This one stands for Heartless, which are beings similar to Nobodies (those silver things that attack you), and, as obvious from their name, they're without a heart. The other is the Nobody symbol, and these guys, from my observations, are nearly the same as Heartless. There's something that they have over Heartless, though I don't know what that would be," I tapped the empty space in the drawing. "There is another type of 'being' symbol that goes here."

"A 'being' symbol?" Roxas repeated, "Do you mean like a symbol for Life, since the other two aren't technically 'living?'"

"Sort of. You've got the just of it, though," I said, withdrawing a pencil from my pants pocket, "A thing that keeps going on and on, no matter what, is Life. Its symbol is..." I drew a crude picture of, "a gear."

Suddenly, the floor and the table disappeared, and we came crashing down into the secret computer room. Roxas landed on top of me, and I found that he was quite heavy, regardless of his small size. Or I could be imagining things, since I've been imagining faces of "Ansem" and Axel in my dreams.... Swiftly, Roxas rolled off, mortified at his newfound clumsiness, standing up. He lent his hand to me and helped me up, and then we surveyed the room.

It was the same room in which I first met DiZ and Ansem/Riku. Everything was exactly as it was before. The only thing that was different was the percentage on the screens of the bubbly faced computers... 99. What was DiZ downloading? A mass multiplayer online role-playing game? Jeesh.

Glancing up, a screen high above the stairs was flashing statistics. There was the silhouette of someone familiar on it; it was probably just DiZ's role-playing character or something. I really thought about it, shaking my head. He doesn't have time to be playing games, so this had to be someone else.... I realized that it was Sora! I had forgotten to tell Roxas about him, and I turned to tell him.

"Hey, Rox---" I started to say, but, without warning, I was grabbed and pulled into darkness.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

**Mandy: FINALLY!! I've finished! It took me months to do it, and this isn't even that long of a chapter! It must be all that homework and all those book reports... (I've never read so many boring American "classics!")**

**Axel: You're getting much too lazy. What will happen when you become a famous author like J.K. Rowling or Edgar Allen Poe? You have _deadlines._**

**Mandy: -groans-**

**Roxas: Anyways, I hope you read and review! Maybe, if Mandy becomes famous one day, she'll write her "Thank Yous" in her books about you!**

**Alexa: -cough, cough- Yea, right -cough, cough-**

**Axel: Uh-oh, here it comes. -watches as Alexa is impaled with Sephiroth's sword-**

**Mandy: Thanks, Sephy!**

**Sephiroth: Don't _EVER_ call me that again. -flies away-**

**Mandy: As Roxas said, read and REVIEW!!**

_Edited/Updated 6/10/09_


	5. Chapter 5: Portals

**Mandy: Hello, and welcome to this excruciatingly long chapter of "And So the Hunt Begins..."! Welcoming you today is our special guest, Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: ... I wasn't brought here of my own free will. Just so you know.**

**Mandy: Yes you were.**

**Axel: ... Only because you hid his sword in the closet and told him he'd get it back if he was a special guest.**

**Mandy: Shhh! Not in front of the special guest!**

**Sephiroth: -found his sword- Great, I'm out of here. If you **_**ever**_** touch my sword again, I'll rip off your head. -flies away-**

**Alexa: Jeesh, who dropped him on the wrong side of the bed?**

**Mandy: (dropped?)**

**Axel: Anyways, Mandy owns none of the following: Kingdom Hearts, the Organization XIII, Sora and friends, Final Fantasy, etc, etc, I'm tired of doing this. Seeya in the chapter! -leaves-**

**Roxas: Time for the cliff hanger to end...**

**Chapter 5: Portals**

_**Alexa...**_

I kicked whoever it was in the knee, tearing myself away. I spun around to find Axel, who was nursing his throbbing knee. We were in some strange realm, and the Nobody symbol decorated it. There seemed to be no exits, unless I somehow found out how to summon those portals everyone _but_ I could use.

Axel swore, setting his foot down to look straight at me, "Is that any way to treat me?"

"Well, I'm trying to catch you, so... yes." I said, attacking him with my claymore. He blocked my attack somehow, and I stood there, stunned. My sword was visible, its edge "resting" on Axel's red chakrams. He knocked me aside.

"Not so great when you aren't in your own element, huh?" Axel said, "This is Betwixt and Between, where Nobodies rule."

"What about Roxas? Aren't you going to go get him? He's in the Twilight Town Mansion, and DiZ isn't there..." I said, smirking, "So you're going to waste your time with little me?"

"Actually, I'm not," He said as I got up, "I'm going to leave you here, where I can find you again." I spotted a large, green portal to my right, at the end of Betwixt and Between, and he saw that I'd noticed, "Oh, that? That'll take you somewhere where I could _still_ find you."

Impetuously, I charged at him, claymore in hand. He stepped aside into one of those dark portals, and then I was alone.

The anger built up in me, and I threw my sword at the wall. It hit with a deafening clang, dropping to the floor in a 360 spin. I sighed, striding over to pick it up. Putting it away, I heard someone whistle. I turned, and a portal opened up. I braced myself, waiting for Axel to come through. Did he finish with Roxas that fast?

Instead of someone popping out, I heard that strangely peaceful whistle again. I took a step towards it, hesitated by rethinking my position and took two steps back. The portal could lead me anywhere. I stood there, staring at it, trying to decide what to do.

Unfortunately, the portal vanished. I didn't know what to do now, so I went over to my right. The swirling green vortex glared at me like an eye, daring me to enter.

"Alexa, this way," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned, finding that the portal had come back. _Was that...?_ I shook my head. _No... It couldn't be..._

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then dashed toward the portal. I got the feeling I would usually get when going through these portals; it was as if my very being was filtered, breaking into tiny pieces and reassembling themselves in another place. My feet hit solid ground, right in front of an extremely tall tower.

_The Twilight Town Clock Tower? Why here, of all places?_ I thought, searching for who I knew would be here. I tilted my head back to squint up at the top of the tower, seeing a man in a black cloak. I couldn't make out his figure distinctively --- was it Ansem/Riku, or was it Axel? He noticed that I'd spotted him, vanishing into a dark portal.

I blinked up at the tower, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened to me. The man that had been up there _had_ to have been Ansem/Riku, because there was _no way_ Axel could've finished with Roxas that quickly. Roxas was an excellent fighter, from what I've seen. Let's hope he can defeat Axel, since I would _never_ be on time to save him (_and_ it would make my job a whole lot easier!). The mansion was just too far away. Not unless Ansem/Riku gave me a ride there through those portals of his, but I kind of doubted it. Once you abandon, always abandon.

I had parked my gummi ship in the train station with the permission of the station manager. He seemed quite amazed with the Storm Rose II. Hell, everyone was impressed. I still don't like what Cid did to it...

When I thought about it, Twilight Town was my only lead to Axel, so I couldn't leave yet. If only I could get some sort of clue...

There was nothing to get done and nothing to do, not without that clue. I walked over to the just below chest-high stone wall that made sure no one fell off the edge of platform. I folded my arms on top of it, and rested my head on them. I didn't care if anyone came through and saw my backside. I didn't know these people. I knew some of them, but, according to Roxas, they don't know me. They'd forgotten about me.

"Oh, well. Wouldn't be the first time someone done that, huh?" I whispered to myself. I gazed out at the seemingly never-ending sunset. Maybe, if I stared at it long enough, that expansive portal of light will take me away from here. Everything was mostly red. It was a red as DiZ's eye, as red as fresh blood. It was red as Axel's spiky hair.

I turned away from the view, leaning up on the wall. I was astonished at myself for even making the comparison. I slumped down into a sitting position, my left leg stretched and my right hugged in. What was I thinking? There was _no way_ I had just been daydreaming about Axel's hair. That was too weird for me. He was the bounty, and I was the bounty hunter. Simple as that, right? You didn't develop feelings for things you hunted, or you would feel bad about hunting them.

Looking up, I realized I was surrounded by Dusks. Their zipped "mouths" opened, revealing beady yellow eyes within shadows. That was all you could see of their faces. I was caught off guard, so I didn't have time to draw my claymore. To put it bluntly --- I was in deep shit[aki mushrooms!]. The Nobodies stepped back to pounce. I closed my eyes --- I didn't want to watch my own demise (Hey, I rhymed! You notice strange things when you feel like you're going to die.).

I heard the sound of a familiar weapon. I opened my eyes to find that the Nobodies that had been around me were gone. A figure stood to my right, Keyblade in hand. At first, I thought it was Roxas, but this boy's hair was brown, and his clothes didn't look like they fit him very well. He didn't look like he fit the role of hero, either.

He turned those blue eyes on me. For a second, I actually thought I saw Roxas (it was kind of like the flash of Riku that I saw within Ansem), but that image was replaced by this strangely dressed... stranger. The Keyblade was then put on his back (how in the world it stays on his back is still unknown) and he walked over to me. The boy held his hand out to me, and I took it to stand up.

In that moment when we touched, I knew exactly who he was. His aura seemed a little different, but it was definitely him. He seemed to know who I was, too. There was recognition in those smiling eyes.

"Sora?" I said.

"Alexa?" He said.

We stood there, just staring at each other. Then, at the same time, we grinned, letting go of each other's hand to put our thumbs up. We laughed like idiots, like we knew each other forever instead of a whole day (and a half).

"I told you," Sora said, making his grin wider somehow.

"Yea, I guess you did," I said, sheepish. Two people... er, I mean, two talking, bipedal animals ran up to us. I turned to them, knowing who they were. "Donald?! Goofy?! What're you two doing here?"

"Mistress Alexa!" They said simultaneously. They stopped in front of me, saluting me. Donald glared at Sora. "Pay your respects, Sora!" He said in his quack-y voice. Sora seemed puzzled.

"Hey, what did I tell you guys about the 'mistress' thing?" I said, turning to them, hands on hips. "You only say that when Grandpa Yen Sid's within earshot (which isn't that far, with his hearing after the basement flood incident with Mickey). Other than that, it's Lexi when I'm with friends --- Alexa to others." I took in the tortured expression of Donald with an impassive face. Goofy nodded --- he always understood when it came to these kinds of manners --- but Donald was more of a by-the-rulebook person... er, duck. I raised a brow at him.

"B-B-But, Mistr---" Donald started to quack... er, I mean, say. I shook my head and silenced him.

"Donald, friends don't call their friends 'Master' or 'Mistress.' They call each other by name." I said, smiling. He didn't look like he was happy about it, but he nodded.

"Okay, Alexa." I expected him to use my full name; it stung a little, but that was just Donald's way. Nobody had ever called me just Lexi before. Was it how they saw my personality, or was it my lineage (Yen Sid) that made them call me just Alexa?

"Wait, wait, wait," Sora interrupted, walking over to stand between Donald and me. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Well---" I began, but I suddenly felt a presence appear near me. _Good thing I was using my senses this time. Last time, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I'd forgotten._ I scolded myself for _ever_ dropping my guard. You never knew what kinds of creepy crawlies or slime-balls were about.

I spun around, facing a horde of Nobodies. I pulled out my claymore with invisible speed, slicing the ones in front in half at their waists. Three more came at me to my right, and I continued my sweep from the first attack. My sword slanted to make an arc, slashing diagonally up. They met the same fate as those before.

I didn't realize how fast I was going. Everything felt slow, but I knew better. Something in the back of my mind clicked --- I was going _too_ fast. That was why everything else seemed sluggish. All of this was lapsing within seconds instead of the minutes I felt it was.

Then, time caught up with me; a Nobody came out of nowhere (ha ha, that doesn't even make sense. Maybe I was on a speed high when I thought this) and flew toward me. All I could do was stand there, since my claymore was tucked away nicely, and my ability to be surprised had been used up the past few days. I waited for my fate to come, and I wouldn't be scared. Darkness had never scared me. All of it was so fast, but I could pinpoint every detail of that moment of my life (it was the adrenaline high, definitely). I saw how it moved like a dribble of fast-moving water, how its face unzipped to reveal those beady eyes. I memorized the symbol on its head, and I would always hate it, but I could've drawn it if I wasn't about to die.

Okay, so maybe I was being a little melodramatic. When you're panicking, don't you do the same?

The Nobody wouldn't kill me, at least, not in one hit. I didn't know what these Nobodies did exactly, though. Could it take my heart, like a Heartless could? Or would it take something else, like my soul or something?

That was when a black blur came out of nowhere (why does everyone come from nowhere?) and the Nobody vanished. I looked down --- yes, down --- at my savior, and recognized him immediately.

"Mickey!"

**Mandy: It may be quite a long time before I can get the next chapter up… I'm trying to decide which story I should update first. Well, I've updated two stories so far, and I'd like to know which one YOU want updated first. Vote on my profile!**

**Axel: Also, she'd like some ideas. She's running out of them quickly.**

**Mandy: -sweatdrop- I-I don't know what you're talking about, Axel…**

**Axel: Let us examine the little person inside Mandy's brain, shall we? -puts a lens magnifier to Mandy's ear-**

**Little Mandy: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do!!! I have to edit all of the chapters for Kingdom Hearts: The Doorshield and I have to write more and more and I'd like to do another fanfiction on Shugo Chara! and another one on Final Fantasy VII and… and… Gah!!! -collapses-**

**Mandy: -belches- Do you have any Cheex-its? (changed for legal purposes)**

**Axel: -sigh-**

**Roxas: Please Read and Review, maybe it will comfort Little Mandy.**

**Mandy: Little Mandy? What's everyone talking about?**

**Axel & Roxas: -sigh-**


	6. Filler: Alexa's Secrets

**Mandy: Yes, I am FINALLY updating. Although this is just a filler for your reading enjoyment.**

**Axel: I think it's going to be good… Alexa's secrets? Who knew?**

**Mandy: Um… Alexa did?**

**Roxas: Mandy does not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Beanie Babies, DeathNote, Pokèmon, Disney, or any other movie/game/TV show/Bill Gates references. She only owns Alexa. Bill Gates, please don't sue Mandy if she accidently refers you to be a millionaire and not a billionaire like you did to that one guy (Or I figure she just won't refer to you at all).**

**Mandy: Yes, that's how broad the subjects are in this filler. Read and review! I need at least 15 reviews for the next chap!**

**Axel: What?! That's ridiculous! 15?!?!**

**Mandy: Hey, I'm going to put the new chapter in next week! That's plenty of time for people to put in 15 reviews. I need time to catch up on some more chapters, and exams are the tomorrow and the day after. So 15 reviews, got it? It's already weird enough that I have 10 story alerts and only 5 favs on this story…**

**Roxas: Anyways, on with the filler!**

* * *

**Alexa's Secrets (DO NOT TOUCH – THIS MEANS YOU, AXEL AND MANDY!)**

This document compiles some of the attributes and quirks of everyone's favorite Bounty Hunter, Alexa. Releasing this information can cause damage to your brain, eyes, lungs, stomach, liver, kidney, and/or balls (if you have these). It can also cause serious hazards and illnesses, such as not living to see your next birthday, finding out how far your foot can be shoved up your ass, seizures, and DeathNote-caused heart attacks and killings. Please remember, we are not held responsible for any injuries or fatalities.

Read at your own risk.

Alexa collects Beanie Babies, which are all in individual cases and are carefully hidden in a secret part of Disney Castle. If one were to venture there, one would set off various traps, such as bottomless pits, fire-breathing monkeys (one of the monkeys is named Cheetos), and benign-looking Care Bears with laser eyes and heat-seeking missiles. Those who have tried have not come back… alive, anyways.

Alexa's first gummi ship crashed into her grandfather's magic room, nearly destroying half of his stuff. He had restricted her from ever driving it again. Oh, she built new ones, don't worry. If Yen Sid found out his granddaughter was driving gummi ships again (even though she has her master's license), he would have a fit.

Her swords teacher was Auron. She was a good pupil, but had to leave him in order to pursue her dreams.

Since Alexa was in a band, she knows how to play… the clarinet. No, I didn't mean a rock band, but an orchestra band.

She plays Pokémon games when no one is looking. If she was in the Pokémon world, she'd most likely be a Pokémaster and a Pokébreeder.

Alexa is most annoyed when Yen Sid gets out her baby pictures from his wallet and shows them to everyone. Especially if the person seeing the pictures is a boy.

The last time her grandfather tried to teach her more refined magic, his couch turned into a ferocious monster, the lights on the ceiling burst into glittering pieces, his bathroom sink overflowed, and broomsticks came marching out carrying buckets of water, trying to get the flood out of the bathroom. He's given up on Alexa when it comes to that kind of magic, knowing that she will always be a wild card.

Alexa's favorite hair color on a guy is…

And so concludes Alexa's secrets. Next time on "And So the Hunt Begins…" Filler: What is in Alexa's Most Treasured Box?

* * *

**Axel: … What the deuce? Why wasn't the last secret finished out! I really wanted to know!**

**Mandy: Um… it's a big secret. So big, that if anyone knew it except Alexa, the fourth panel in this story would fall, and we'd have Demyx going around screaming "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"**

**Demyx: Is that supposed to be a blond joke? -serious-**

**Mandy: No, that was supposed to be a gay joke.**

**Demyx: ……… Oh, in that case, it's ok then.**

**Axel: -sigh- Until next time, losers…**

**Next chapter: Departures**

**Leaving Twilight Town, and leaving Roxas?**


	7. Chapter 6: Departures

**Mandy: Hello and welcome! Cookies to all who reviewed, and a dozen cookies to princessdarkfairy, delivered by our very own...**

**Demyx: Me! You're the greatest! -looks down at his cue card- And... Sorry about this? What? -Marluxia hoses him down with his garden hose-**

**Mandy: Ha, opposite of your wish, princessdarkfairy! Anyways, I went back and updated and edited all of my chapters, and now here is the much awaited for chapter 6!**

**Also: Pete is definitely NOT going to be in this story. Neither is Maleficent. Because I hate their guts.**

**Marluxia: Mandy owns no characters in this story except Alexa, and also claims the storyline as something unique -mumblewhen it isn't reallymumble- -garden hose explodes, causing Marluxia to be rocketed into the sky-**

**Mandy: No mumbling! Time for reading!**

**NOTE: Slight self-insert, I was on a sugar high and thought it would be funny. Don't worry, this won't happen all of the time. If you don't like it... well, just ask Marluxia, Demyx, or Xemnas what will happen. (recall: Marluxia blasted into sky, Demyx's bag of chips explosion, and Demyx's computer explosion onto Xemnas. Just a reminder....)**

**Chapter Six: Departure**

* * *

The little mouse in a cloak silenced me with a finger to his lips. Without thinking, I lifted him up and hugged him. Oh, how I had missed the King of Disneyland! There were so many memories with him; after all, I was at his castle practically all of the time. Well, until recently, that is.

I digress… And so, I knew King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy because of my grandfather, Yen Sid. I was treated almost like a princess of pure heart because of my ancient ancestor (No offense, I _love_ Grandpa to death, but he's getting OLD). Now you might be wondering, "Who are your parents, Alexa? We dearly want to know because you're the greatest." Yea, I know. I _am_ pretty great, right? But that's a story that I don't want to tell unless it's brought up (the thing about my parents, anyways. You can awe at my greatness anytime).

Ok, I'm not arrogant. I just pretend to be.

"Alexa, it's alright," The King said, "But you've got to put me down!" I did so, and he dug through his pockets, revealing a munny pouch that looked a little familiar… _Isn't that Olette's?_ I specifically remembered a pouch like that swinging from her waist as she cheered Roxas on at the Struggle tournament. "Here, Sora," Mickey gave it to the clown-shoed hero (I'm sorry, Sora, but… get some new shoes!!), and the trio of friends examined it.

I turned back around to see Mickey leaving. I chased after him, oblivious to Donald, Goofy, and Sora, all of who were still pondering over the pouch's significance. I knew what it was, but I didn't know what the King meant in giving it to Sora. I knew Mickey wasn't a thief, but the knowledge that the pouch was Olette's was right there, and it was hard to deny cold hard evidence.

"Where are you going now, Your Majesty?" I whispered to him, hoping not to be overheard by the others, "I have so many questions to ask you…"

"Master Yen Sid should be able to answer most of them. Why don't you take Sora and the others to see him, too?" He inquired. I nodded, understanding. It was one of those "you'll-know-the-answers-in-time" situations. I could deal with that. Mickey ran off.

"Alexa, where did the King go?" Sora wondered as he walked up behind me. I glanced at him, a shadow of my usual grin on my face.

"C'mon, I've got to find my grandfather. He can help you guys out." I said, ignoring his question. I strode up to the train station doors, hoping they'd follow.

As soon as I entered the building, I knew exactly how to get to Grandfather. A mysterious blue train decorated with stars and moons sat on one of the tracks. The stars and moons, with the combination of blue, were Yen Sid's insignia. I went up to the ticket booth to ponder about tickets for it, although I knew there wouldn't be any. It wouldn't be polite to just board trains that don't belong and use someone else's train tracks. But, then again, what do I know about trains except that they go "choo-choo" (or "chew-shoe," in a unicorn's case) and that they take you places.

"Excuse me," I said to the woman at the counter. She placed her magazine away, bringing her full attention to me. "Are there any tickets for that train over there?" I inquired, pointing at it. She leaned out of her window, looking at it incredulously. She shook her head.

"I have no idea where that came from," She replied, "If you can get it out of here, you can have it. My boss will be pissed if he finds out I let someone sneak in a train. How is that even possible?"

"Oh, anything's possible really. You just need a little faith, trust, and---"

"Please don't say pixie dust…" The woman mumbled, trying to guess what I was going to say.

"---lots of imagination. What if it was magic? Would it make a little bit more sense?"

"Um, excuse me, no offense, but is this conversation going anywhere?"

* * *

_**Mandy…**_

"Aw, sweet, I get a part in this story?" I said to Alexa later, after the chapter was finished, excited.

"No, I'm just here to tell you… that you suck at normal conversation."

"Oh…" I shifted my eyes away from her, an evil plot forming, "Really…" _Time for a little editing…_

_**Alexa…**_

* * *

"… So then, Obama said, 'He's cutting holes in the ice!'" I finished my joke. The lady at the train booth laughed her ass off. "I thought that joke was hilarious! I still haven't figured out who Obama is, though…" I said good-bye, and as I walked to the train, I fell and slipped on a banana peel. "Ah, crap! That hurt!"

In a bedroom far, far, FAR away, an author could be heard laughing evilly.

"Hey, Alexa, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind me. I looked up to see Hayner holding out his hand. I smiled, taking it.

"Yea, I'm fine," I answered, "Some _lazy person_ left a banana peel out where someone could slip and fall."

Pence and Olette were with him, and they had all just arrived from Train #2. As that train pulled out, smoke trailed behind it, blocking my view of Grandfather's train. _But… I thought that Hayner, Pence, and Olette had forgotten me._ I thought as the smoke disappeared in wisps, and my thoughts went with it as I saw a black-cloaked figure. It was either Ansem/Riku or Axel, and, either one, I was going to kick his ass. I glanced back at Hayner and the rest for a moment, and then turned only to find the black-cloaked figure gone.

"Where are you going?" Hayner inquired. I turned back to him, trying not to feel. "Hm? What's wrong, Alexa?"

"Roxas told me you guys didn't remember me," I stated, unfeeling. Did Roxas lie to me? Did they lie to Roxas?

"Hm? Who's Roxas?" Pence asked, scratching his chin. That was when I remembered what DiZ had said offhand when I first met him.

_"What you were just in was a computer program set up for Roxas until the right time."_ The last four words echoed in my mind.

_So… DiZ must be able to swipe memories and replace them, since this is just a computer program._ I thought. _Roxas must've reached that _"right time."_ If that's true, why's the program still running? And why is my grandfather here?_ There were so many questions, and I didn't have any of the answers.

"Never mind," I dismissed quickly, "I'm going to see my grandfather."

"Oh, that's cool, I guess," Hayner said, rubbing the back of his head, looking embarrassed because he asked, "We were going to invite you for some sea-salt ice cream, but we can go together some other time, right, Alexa?"

I turned away from him, not wanting him to see my expression. "Yea, sure," I mumbled as Sora, Donald, and Goofy came up to me. I didn't have the nerve to tell the Twilight Town Trio (better known as Triple T) that I would most likely never see them again.

* * *

After introductions were over, we boarded the train. Sora and I were the last ones to get on. He turned back to wave at Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and then, suddenly, a tear rolled down his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Sora was surprised, to say the least, wiping away the tear. Sora did not answer me until after we went onto the train, waving to Triple T, even after they had vanished from our line of sight.

"I'm… fine," Sora replied, sitting on one of the seats, gazing at the scenery passing by, "I don't know what came over me. I was intensely sad for a moment and cried."

_If only Roxas was were… I'm sure he would feel even sadder to leave his friends, his family, and his town._ I thought, depressed. _I hope he's okay…_ I sat looking at Sora, imagining it was Roxas instead. For a brief moment, it felt like the atmosphere of the cabin had changed, and I found myself wondering if I was imagining or if it was real. Roxas's face was solemn, and his eyes glittered with unshed tears. Roxas turned and gazed at me, melancholy.

"I'm leaving everything I ever knew behind, Alexa," Roxas said gloomily, without looking away from me, "My friends, my family, my town. I'm going to meet lots of new people. I'm going to see new worlds. But why is it that… that I feel like I'm missing something – something that will make all of this click together into one, clear picture? Why is that, Alexa?"

"Maybe it isn't you that's missing something," I said, trying to be thoughtful, "I don't think you're missing anything at all. You just feel like that because… maybe someone's missing you." Roxas stared out the window, "No, no, really. Maybe you're the person that's missing to somebody, not the person who _is _missing something… Okay, well, I'm confusing myself. But that doesn't matter!"

"And how is that?"

"Because, Roxas," I stood, crossing the walkway to sit next to him. I looked him straight in the eyes. "I miss you. _**I **_remember you. You're one of the few friends I've ever had; now you're a missing piece of me, of Hayner, of Pence, of Olette." He looked down at his ring, which he was fidgeting with.

"I'm never going to see you again, though," Roxas mumbled, his face tinged pink from the force of unshed tears (I think). I smiled.

"Stop making excuses. Like one of my friends said, 'If we were meant to meet again, then it'll happen.'" Roxas had this incredulous look on his face, like he knew where I got the quote from or something. It disappeared as quickly as it came. He didn't seem all too convinced by the statement. I tried again. "It's okay, Roxas – you'll be right here," I pointed at my heart, "And, if you remember me, I'll be right here," I pointed to his heart, "So, technically, we won't miss each other. You'll always be with me and I'll always be with you. Friends forever, right?" Roxas smirked, shaking his head.

"You know, you're really something. You never really get it sometimes, do you?" He laughed, and I tilted my head, confused. Suddenly his face was an inch from mine. "Won't you promise to meet me in the next life?" I nodded, perplexed. "Good, but you have to go now, Alexa. Until we meet again, 'friend?'"

I awoke to the feeling of the train coming to a stop. I looked out the window to the starry sky. _Roxas… what did you mean, "the next life?"_

_

* * *

_

**Mandy: Ooooo, a little RoxasOC... I bet that surprised the hell out of you.**

**Axel: No, not really. I mean, Alexa's got to have a lot of people to compare to me so that she knows _I'm_ the one.**

**Mandy: Yea, cuz you're so great.**

**Axel: Why, yes. I am the greatest.**

**Mandy: ...(you would get it if you read my avatar. lol) Also, I am stealing the following quote from one of my favorite authors here on :**

**feed a writer - leave a review!**


End file.
